Pure Light of the Heart
by Gatomon47
Summary: Kiyoraka, a Nobody is given an assignment to find the Keyblade and take it from Roxas, what happnes when everything goes wrong and Kiyoraka is given a new personality? What will Axel and Demyx do? What will Roxas do? Read and find out.
1. A Child's Light

**Author's Notes: Ello everyone! My name is Gatomon47, but you can call me Gato. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. **

**I'm a very big fan of Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 2. Bewarned, this Fanfic may have a few spoilers from KH2. **

**But otherwise, please enjoy...**

**Pure Light of the Heart**

**Chapter 1: A Child's Light (prologue - part 1)**

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby don't go **_

_**Simple and clean is the way you making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go...**_

_'Long ago Light shined all over the worlds, from Twilight Town, to Disney Castle, to Destiny Island. The Light was warm and bright, the people loved the Light._

_But soon everything changed..._

_People became greedy, wanting the Light for themselves. Each world wanted the Light for thier individual selves...and Darkness was born into thier Hearts. The Darkness spread all over the world and soon the world was lost to the Darkness._

_But there was still hope..._

_In the Hearts of children, the children belived in the light and the Darkness was over thrown and Light restored to the worlds._

_Even though the Darkness was gone, a fragment remained in the people's Hearts, and only when the people learned to love and share the Light, will the Darkness be gone forever and the Light will shine pure...'_

**The voice of a young girl floated through the white halls of the underground castle. A young man, smiled to himself as he leaned, back against the wall, listening to the girl's story. He had heard the story many times before, since the girl recited it often.**

**He was clothed in a long black coat and hood. Bright green eyes stared steadly at the floor. His arms were folded across his chest as he continued to listen. **

**The girl's voice died away and was replaced with a low humming of a song.**

**The man striaghtened himself, standing at his full hieght and looked up at the ceiling. The floor, walls and ceiling were all pure white. It looked like it was made of white marble.**

**Faintly, footsteps could be heard walking down the hall, in the direction of the man. **

**"Axel!" **

**The man quickly quickly glanced in the direction of the voice calling his name. **

**"What do you want now, Demyx?" Axel called back to the voice.**

**Another man, around the same age as Axel turned the corner and walked down the hall. This man too, wore a long black coat with a hood. His hair was a sandy color. It was short and pieces of bangs fell around his eyes. He also had bright green eyes. **

**Demyx smirked as he looked at Axel. "Soo." He said in an just a voice that would get anyone annoyed with. "Have you heard the orders yet?"**

**Axel nodded. "Yes, I heard them. "He said casually.**

**"Well, have you carried them out yet?" Demyx asked, a suspious tone in his voice. **

**"No."**

**"No?" Demyx smirked again."When do you plan on telling her?"**

**Axel smiled and then turned on his heel and began to walk away from Demyx. "I plan to tell her right now!" He called from over his shoulder.**

**He followed the low humming of the girl to a small room. The room, like every other room in the castle, had no windows and was pure white. On the far side of the room was a small bed in the middle of the room was a small tabel.**

**A young girl, who appeared to be the age of 12 stood at the table staring at a peice of paper. When she heard Axel step into the room, she immedently stopped humming and turned to face him.**

**Long light blue bangs fell over yet another pair of green eyes. Her hair fell down, passed shoulders and the sides framed her face. **

**She stared cautionsly at Axel, who, in turn, smiled kindly at her.**

**"I have an assignment to give you." Axel said.**

**The girl blinked at Axel, before suddenly running over to him and hopping up and down. "What is it? What is it?" she asked, sounding like a little child who was about to get a birthday present. She wasn't an ordinary girl. The girl was born from the Light of children's Hearts, when a girl of a strong heart and will lost her heart to Darkness.**

**Kiyoraka was a Nobody, like Axel, Demyx and everyone else in the castle. **

**Kiyoraka looked up at Axel, waiting for his answer.**

**"The assignment is to get the Keyblade from Roxas."**

**Kiyoraka blinked. "The Keyblade?"**

**Axel nodded. **

**"Why? I thought Sora was the Keyblade Master...?"**

**Axel nodded again. "He is, but since Sora is in the process of getting his memories back, the Keyblade apperantly has chosen a new Master for the time being."**

**"Oh." Kiyoraka said.**

**"So." Axel said, folding his arms across his chest. "Will you do the assignment?"**

**Kiyoraka nodded eagerly. "Yes!"**

**Axel laughed and then began to walk to the hall again. "C'mon, follow me." **

**"So, Kiyoraka is going to to see Roxas?" Demyx said eyes wide.**

**"Yes, she is to go and see if she can get the Keyblade from him."A man in red banages and robes said. The banages covered most of his face, except his right eye and mouth. "But if she fails -which I will make sure she does- Kiyoraka will be disposed of..."**

**Demyx blinked and bit his lip, to keep from saying anything out of line. He wanted to yell at him but instead, Demyx said. "But why, DiZ, why do you want to dispose, Kiyoraka?"**

**DiZ looked straight at Demyx and said without any emotion at all in his voice, "Because it is the fate of a Nobody...and if you decide to fall out of line, I will dispose of you too."**

**Demyx gulped, but kept his cool. "Does Axel kno-" He was cut short when DiZ put a hand up to silence him.**

**"Be quiet, they are coming!"**

**Moments later, Axel walked into the room. Kiyoraka was right behind him.**

**"Ah Kiyoraka!" DiZ smiled kindly down at her. "Are you ready?"**

**Kiyoraka nodded. "Yes!"**

**"Good, now, after you have gotten a hold of the Keyblade, come straight back here."**

**Kiyoraka nodded. "I will." She walked over to a light beam in the corner of the room and touched it. Instantly, she vanished. **

**The air was warm, the sky dark, with only the soft glow of the moon for light. A slight breeze flowed through the streets of the quiet sleeping town. Shadows flooded the sides of buildings where the light of the moon couldn't reach. **

**The slight warm breeze blew, raced past the houses and shops, around the street signs and through the soft brown locks of hair of a boy. **

**He walked slowly down the street, towards home. Bright ocean blue eyes stared straight ahead at the darkness of night. **

_**What am I doing out so late?**_

**He lost track of time?**

**He got lost and was searching for his way home?**

**Or maybe...**

**...maybe he didn't want to go to sleep...**

_**But I'm so tired...**_

_**...I need to sleep...**_

_**...But...**_

_**...If I do sleep...those dreams...**_

**He shook his head to clear it. He didn't want to think about it. He had tried to forget, but couldn't. Why him? Why was he the one who saw those strange creatures that moved with an un-earthly grace? Why was he the one who had seen a man in a black coat standing before him, when no one else had? Why did time suddenly stop and out of nowhere, Axel, appeared and told him he was 'Number 13, Roxas, the Keyblade's Chosen One' ?**

**"Nrrrgh!" Roxas shook his head voilently to get the thoughts out of his mind. He stopped in his tracks and looked around the area. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he had lost track of which direction he was going. Sighing Roxas examined the area, but it was too dark to see clearly. **

_**Great. I'm lost.**_

**His eyes searched every corner of the street, but he found nothing to tell him where he was. Sighing again, Roxas turned around and began to walk the way he had come. **

**It seemed his footsteps echoed through the vacant street. Not a sound could be heard, cept the sound of his heavy footsteps and soft breathing...**

**...And singing...**

_**Wait, who would be awake at this time of night!**_

**He stopped again and listened to the words flowing towards him, rushing past his face, through his hair and then rushing into the night.**

_'In you and I, there is a land_

_Angels in flight_

_My sancuary, my sancuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies, melt away_

_Music inside_

_Whats left of me_

_Whats left of me now...'_

**The singing was soft, and beautiful. Roxas couldn't help but follow.**

_'I watch you, fast alseep_

_All my fears, mean nothing...'_

**He raced up the street, feet thundering under him, following the voice.**

_'My heats a battle ground...'_

**He was close, the voice was getting louder, almost there...**

_'You shown me, how to see, that nothing is alright._

_Nothing is broken...'_

_'In you and I, there is a land_

_Angels in flight_

_My sancuary, my sancuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies, melt away_

_Music inside_

_Whats left of me_

_Whats left of me now.'_

**Roxas stopped, out of breath his chest heaving. He was standing in front of the train station, staring at a hooded figure, who had fallen silent when he had arrived. **

**The hooded figure moved his head and looked at him. Roxas felt a pair of eyes boring into him, as if trying to see into his soul. **

**"I've been looking for you, Roxas..."**

_Chapter 1 (Prologue - Part 1): Complete!_

**Author's Notes: Ooo a cliff hanger, You can probulary guess who the hooded figure is, it's pretty obvious. Heh. Oh and sorry for the grammer spellings, I will fix them when I get the chance. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I had lots of fun writing it! Please Review! **

**Byebye!**


	2. A Child's Darkness

**Author's Notes: Ello! I'm soo happy that you liked the first part of the Prologue! I got 2 reviews! YAY! Alright, I have fixed the spelling grammers for Prologue Part 1 and changed one part: Kiyoraka no longer has wings... Yep, cause when I had first made her up, she was supposed to be a fairy type girl, but as I played more of KH2, I decided to change it. Kiyoraka is just a Nobody, a Nobody born of the Light of children's Hearts when a girl of a Darkness lost her Heart...**

**Hope that clears up everything, if you have questions, please ask them in a review, k? **

**Chapter 2: A Child's Darkness (Prologue - Part 2)**

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said...**_

"I've been looking for you, Roxas..."

"W-who are you?"

"A friend..." The figure said quietly.

Roxas shifted nerviously. _A friend...?_ He didn't know any friend that wore a black coat and hood..._ Wait, what bout Axel...?_

"...Axel...?" Roxas said quietly. "...Is that you?"

A smug chuckle was heard from under the hood. The figure turned his head to the side and seemed to look past Roxas and at the dark moon lit sky. "Sorry, but I'm not Axel..."

Roxas blinked. "Then, _who_ are you?"

A gloved hand moved up to the black hood and tugged it down, revealing the face of a young girl. "My name is Kiyoraka." The girl said, smiling shyly at Roxas before continueing. "Not, Axel, but he is a friend of mine, like you."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, curiously. "Are you part of that Organization XIII too?"

Kiyoraka nodded. "Yes, just like you are."

He took a step back, away from her. _Not this again, first Axel, and now her?_ He shook his head, trying to clear the thought. "I don't know what your talking about, why are you here?"

The girl gave a small sigh and green eyes looked striaght at ocean blue ones. " I need to take the Keyblade from you."

"Keyblade?"

Kiyoraka nodded. "Yep, the Keyblade, you know, that weapon you have, that looks like a key?" Sarcasim was dripping from her voice.

"But I don't have-"

_"You do have it, and you will hand it over to me!" _The once sweet and innocent voice had now become full of anger. Bright green eyes flashed with an icy glare.

A bright flash of light and in her gloved hands was a long staff. On the end was a yellow crystal, that seemed to have a eerie glow. She stood in a fighting stance, legs spead apart, staff held defensivly before her.

Another flash of light: Roxas looked down to see in his hand the weapon Kiyoraka had been talking about; The Keyblade. He glanced up at the girl and said; "We don't have to fight, if you want the Keyblade so much, I'll give it to you."

Kiyoraka straighted. "You would really hand it over that easy?" She asked, her voice no longer dripping with anger.

Roxas nodded. "Yes, but first you must answer some questions."

Kiyoraka blinked. "Huh? What kind of questions?"

"Why am I having those dreams about...Sora..."

Kiyoraka suddenly squealed and dropped her staff, clapping her hands together. "I can answer that!" She sounded like a child in a candyshop, happy to get a free piece of candy. "It's because you-..."

Time seemed to slow down, Kiyoraka had stopped moving and talking. Roxas cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Kiyoraka?" He walked over to her, and waved a hand in front of her face. Nothing. She didn't even blink. This had happened once before, when he had met Namine in on Market Street. _Could Namine be here now?_ Roxas turned and looked around, out of nowhere a portal of what seemed to be Darkness appeared. Out of the portal stepped a man, clothed in red robes and banages.

"So nice to see you, Roxas." The man said.

Roxas kept silent.

"Alright, fine, be that way." The man said casually. He walked past the boy and took Kiyoraka by the arm, Time then seemed to flow at it's normal pace.

Kiyoraka looked up at the man. "DiZ..." She said in a wimper. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later, but for now, come with me." DiZ said sternly. He created another portal and stepped through it, pulling the girl along with him. In a instant, they were gone, leaving Roxas alone in the dark night of Twilight Town.

"Lemme go---Ah!"

Axel turned around to see Kiyoraka thrown to the pure white floor of the underground castle by DiZ.

"What happened?" Axel asked, folding his arms and leaning against a wall.

Diz looked over at Axel, as Kiyoraka scrambeled to her feet. "Kiyoraka..." DiZ said, looking over at the girl. "Made a mistake..."

Green eyes looked up at DiZ confused. "How did I make a mistake?" Kiyoraka asked innocently.

DiZ just glared at her. "You almost told Roxas everything that was going on, he is not supposed to know!"

"Why not---" Kiyoraka started to say but was cut off.

"SILENCE!" Diz yelled, He turned to face the young girl. "You have made a mistake, and there for are to be disposed of."

"No..." Kiyoraka wimpered. She began to slowly back away from DiZ, shaking her head. "No..." She continued to back up, till her back was pressed up against the wall.

DiZ walked over to a large computer monaitor and began to type on the keyboard. "I'm sorry, Kiyoraka, but it is the fate of a Nobody." He typed in some more charaters on the keyboard and a beam of light from the ceiling fell down in front of where Kiyoraka stood. "Once you touch that Light, you will no longer exist as a member of the Organization."

Axel watched the scene before him. What could he do? This was the same thing that had happened to his friend, Roxas, snd now it was happening again, to another friend of his, Kiyoraka. Icy green eyes looked over at DiZ. "Stop this, DiZ!" He said in a low growl.

DiZ never took his eyes away from the computer screen before him. "Stop what?" he asked, as he continued to type.

Axel glared at the man. "Stop with everything your doing! Let Kiyoraka go! Don't do this!" A burst of flame erupted in his hands. Axel held two circular weapons, called Chakrams. Without a moment's heistitaion, he swung the fiery weapons around his body and let them fly at DiZ.

No hit.

The chakrams just bounced back to Axel's hands by an unseen force. "What?" Axel said in confusion.

DiZ began to laugh. "You cannot hurt me..." He said in a low whisper. He pressed a button on the keyboard and the beam of light slowly began to move towards Kiyoraka.

"Kiyoraka!" Axel yelled. "Get outta there!"

The girl moved to run, but the beam of light was too close and too fast, the tip of her foot had touched and instanly, she was gone.

DiZ continued to laugh like a mad man.

Axel dropped his weapons, letting them hit the floor with a loud _'clang'_ before disappearing in a burst of flame. His head looked down at the ground, green eyes closed tight.

_The screen became hazy and static filled the picture of DiZ and Axel in the room. The recorded data was finished playing. _

_A gloved hand reached over buttons of differant colors and sizes, and stopped to rest on a bright blue one. As the button was pressed, the data began to rewind, and then stopped at the beggining, where Kiyoraka was reciting the story she had learned._

_Axel then proceded to press another button, this one, yellow. The data stopped playing and a disc popped out from the compter. He stood from the coputer and pocketed the disc in his long black coat and pulled up his hood, to hide his face. _

_Turning on his heel, he walked out of the room and down the dimly lit hall of white. A dark portal opened before him and he stepped through, without a second thought, and disappered into the Darkness._

_Chapter 2 (Prologue part - 2): Complete!_

**Author's Notes: Ok, I think the ending may have been confusing...So I'll clear it up. The prologue was all recored Data on a disc. It was the history of what had happened to Kiyoraka on that day. Understand? **

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in a review, I hope you like the chapter! Please Review!**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long to finish, I had a little writer's block. **


End file.
